


Why?/ A meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least try it, Bullying, Cookies, Cussing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hey, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stopped, I suck in arabic, I think I should stop, I'll give you cookies, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Loki Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, My first time writing for this fandom, Not Really Character Death, OOC, POV Third Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Canon, Rated T for language, Right now, Samirah's mother, Seriously don't hate me, Should I stop right now?, Swearing, Tagging nonsense, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why do I continue tagging, Why is the Rum Gone?, Yes., but i tried, bye, here, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation I believe happened between samirah and Loki.</p><p> </p><p>I know she doesn't talk to him.<br/>So imagine it as AU where it's not exactly following the book.</p><p> </p><p>Read, comment, it helps me a lot to get feedback, negative or positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?/ A meeting

**Author's Note:**

> second published work :)  
> hope you'll enjoy

 She remembered the first time she met him, when he appeared in front of her.  
She was in her bed, her pillow was wet from tears.  
  
'Why couldn’t you get married, mother? And why did you go? WHY?!?!' the last word came as a cry, she started sobbing again

 "Bastard!"  
"Your mother acted like a wh***, doing a forbidden deed, not marrying the right man, and worse, having a child with another! She deserved death!" they pushed her, kicked her, beat her. She didn’t fight back. Although she could. She could harm them, hurt them, physically. She never did that.  
"P- Please, stop…" she whispered, forcing her tears back. Trying to stay calm. "Aww, did we hurt the daughter of the qahba?"  
"S-stop!" she raised her voice, standing up slowly and painfully.  
"You have no right to speak bastard!" "now get out of our sight, or we'll make it even worse" one intimidated.  
She grabbed her bag and ran away, finally letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
 'Why me? Why Allah, Why?'

"What a shame, seeing such a beautiful face so miserable, and such gorgeous eyes so red and puffy" said a soft voice, almost warm and nice  
"who's that?" she asked, frightened "Show yourself!" she demanded trying to sound as intimidating as she could.  
"Aww, no need to be angry, Samirah." A figure casted from the darkness.  
"Who are you?" she demanded again "how do you know my name?"  
"A father should know his daughter's name, right?" the man in front of her asked, somehow, despite the darkness, she was able to see him raising an eyebrow.  
"You still didn't tell me who are you."  
 "Oh! Where are my manners? I am Loki, the Norse god of mischief, a pleasure." He said, bowing.  
"No, that can't be true." She said.  
"Why not?" "There is no god but Allah, I probably just hallucinating."  
 "Oh, but there are so many of them, the gods!"  
 "NO!" she almost shouted.  
"Didn't Ayesha tell you the truth?"  
 "DO NOT put my mother's name here!"  
"Why not, such a beautiful, kind woman…"  
"Whom you ruined her life!" she said, fresh tears coming out of her eyes.  
He got closer and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
"Sam…"  
 "Don't call me that!" she said, irritated, and smacked his hand from her shoulder. "Samirah…"  
"Don’t talk to me, Kafir!" she shouted the last word. He was taken aback at the word, apostate, infidel.  
"You don't understand what my life had become because of you." She said quietly.  
"My mother was, and still is, considered as eahira, because she gave birth not from marriage, and didn't get married either, what made me become a nadhill.  
And I'm sure you know what it means to more… radical people.  
"I know, Sam… Samirah."  
"So why didn't you do anything?!"  
 "I did what I could."  
"Did what you could? What exactly did you do? You didn’t come and stopped them!"  
 "I can't get involved in my children's fights, I couldn't just appear in front of them, think what would be the consequences."  
 "you said yourself, you're the god of tricks and mischief, you can hide it."  
 "It's hard to hide from Odin."  
"So suddenly you ARE obeying Odin, aren't you?"  
"Sometimes I do disobey him, and eventually, I'll betray the gods, but when it's coming to my kids, I know it's the best."  
"The best? THE BEST?" she looked shocked. "Is being bullied, kicked, beaten and hated THE BEST?!"  
"Sam…"  
"DO NOT CALL ME LIKE TH-!!!!"  
"SAMIRAH!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Samira…?" a sleepy voice was heard.  
"What, bibi?"  
"Why are you talking to? Why are shouting? Is everything alright?"  
"No-one, umm, bad dream, I'm fine."  
 "Okay. Sleep well."  
"thanks, good night"  
 "Now they'll investigate me in the morning!" she whispered angrily.  
"Naa, they'll forget about it."  
"how can you be so sure?"  
 "I'll take care of it."  
 "Perfect" she said sarcastically.  
"Samirah. There's something you don't understand- I didn't get involved because I wanted to help you."  
 "I almost got killed from my injuries!"  
"and who made your body heal faster? Me."  
"I hope you haven’t."  
"what? Why?"  
"If I died, I could be with my mother, and I wouldn't get bullied anymore."  
"Samirah, I never wanted you to feel bad, get bullied, or being hated, trust me, I know how it feels, I think it's a family trait from me."  
"why are you here?" she asked, wanting to end their conversation.  
"to be honest, even meeting you is forbidden, but I felt your agony, I wanted to… I wouldn't say 'cheer you up' but I wanted to… explain things, answer your questions  
you have many questions, I'm sure, so I'll tell you everything I know."  
She nodded.  
"I met your mother a year before you were born, she was the most beautiful Midgardian I've ever seen."  
"Midgardian?"  
"Human"  
"uh"  
"I fell in love with her, and she with me. Long story short, you were born, I stayed for few months, but that was too dangerous for you and Ayesha.  
I had to leave in order to protect you two from Odin's eye and rage.  
 I visited you and your mother few times, under the cover of traveling in Midgard, sometimes without the others knowing…" he stopped for a short moment. "the last time I came to visit, to tell Ayesha that would be the last time, I…" he took deep breath.  "I saw it. I don't know what it was, and…" he stopped again, shuddering. "I couldn't save her, only you." He said it without a drop of regret, only emptiness. Emptiness and grief.  
He looked into her eyes, his eyes showing pure sorrow, but also pride.  
"I got you out, and before I could do anything else, people surrounded the building, I couldn't take her out." He stopped again, letting his words sink.  
 "After that, I handed you to Ayesha's parents. They knew me, they didn't approve our relationship, but they accepted you happily, happy that at least you're alive. I thanked them and went back to Asgard, only to meet a bunch of furious gods. They did nothing to harm me, maybe they thought that what happened to Ayesha was enough." He said bitterly.  
"after that, I met your grandparents once in a while, to ask about you when I couldn't watch after you, but every second I had, I watched over you,  
the only thing that made me happy every day was watching you growing up, learning how to defend yourself…  
you are the light of my life, Samirah,  
I know you probably won't take it too seriously, but I love you, Samira, more than anything else that I have."  
"Father…" she whispered. "Shukkran".  
He just smiled and lowered himself to kiss her forehead.  
"I hope you'll never let your hatred take over your thoughts as I did.  
Good night, Samirah."  
"Good night, father" but he disappeared before she completed her sentence.

"."

 

Translations:

qahba (قحبة ) whore, bitch  
kafir (كافر) infidel, apostate  
nadhill(نذل) bastard  
eahira (عاهرة) another word for whore  
shukraan (شكرا) thank you

 

I'm sorry if I was wrong with the translations; my Arabic isn't very good, if there's someone who knows better, correct me please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm preety sure that samirah didn't talk to loki, but... I don't know, I had the idea, I wanted to write,  
> I hope it doesn't suck :P  
> if I hurt anyone, sorry!  
> thanks for reading! :D


End file.
